Tezuka's omiai
by echo-tan101
Summary: Tezuka gets a letter from his parents telling him to attend an omiai however getting married is the last thing on his mind. instead of going he asks Fuji to pretend to be his boyfriend. nothing unexpected could happen right? i mean, it's just pretend isn't it?


FUJI

It was cold outside. Especially at 7pm when the temperature had a sudden drop and froze everyone on the spot. Well not really, but that's how I felt. I wrapped the scarf tighter around my neck and walked at a faster pace and barely reached the door to the apartment when it started to rain. I shifted all of my heavy shopping bags into one hand and fumbled with my keys. When I finally managed to get a good grip of the keys whilst still wearing my gloves, I opened the door.

I walked into the apartment, and dropped the shopping bags onto the floor with a thump. "I'm home!" I call out whilst I removed my shoes which were drenched because of the puddles from the rain earlier today and then picked up the bags again. As I walked in I noticed a dark looking figure sitting rigidly on the armchair. It was Tezuka and he appeared to have a letter in his hands.

"What's that? This month's water bills?" then looking at his horrified face I add, "I told you not to take 15 minutes in the shower even though its winter."

I walked into kitchen and placed the bags on top of the marble table, awaiting the usual serious come-back which never came. I look back and realise that Tezuka had probably not even noticed me walking into the room.

"Oy Tezuka?" I said, turning my back to the kitchen, "Earth to Tezukaaaa!" I walked in front of him and waved my hand in front of his face, "anyone home?"

This action finally got him out of his horrified trance and he looked up, "Fuji, when did you arrive?" he said in his usual deep and bossy voice.

I sighed. _This guy's hopeless._" what's in that letter?" I ask. He hands me the paper and I stare at it for who knows how long. This wasn't a normal letter. It was a picture of a beautiful young woman who looked as though she was in her twenties and had silky looking raven coloured hair and long black eyelashes but that wasn't what made me stare. Along with the picture was a piece of paper with a date, time and address written on it and in large cursive letters was the word 'Omiai.'

_An omiai?! _I start to panic. "You can't go to an omiai. You just can't!" I say, only realising how hysterical I sounded when I saw the surprised look on Tezuka's face. "I meant, it would be hard for you to raise a family and to develop your skills as a pro tennis player."

Tezuka looked away, his stoic expression returning. "I wasn't planning to go but what else can I do? I suppose I can ask someone to pretend that they are dating me." Then he looked at me and his eyes lit up (seemed bright for Tezuka's eyes) and said "This is perfect! Fuji pretend to be my boyfriend for some time! After we convince them that we are dating they will leave me alone and you can date whoever you want to later!"

I stared too surprised to speak. I finally managed to stop looking like a whale shark, with its huge mouth wide open, and managed to say "sure, I don't mind but would your parents accept the fact that you are dating a guy?"

Tezuka looked thoughtful. "They would mind," he said getting off the armchair, "but if I say I'm dating someone it would be most convincing if I said I was dating you. Remember what Ryouma and the others said at the last day of school?"

I could never forget. They had said "you two should stop being so shy and publically start dating. We already know that you two are dating." The reason why this sentence meant so much to me is because that's what triggered my constant awareness of Tezuka which eventually turned into love.

I realised that I had accidently tuned Tezuka out so I stopped recalling my past and tried to concentrate on the present. "… plus you also live in the same apartment as me with also makes it more believing," he was saying. He turned around and walked towards the table and took out a piece of paper and pen, "so now I just have to send a letter to my parents telling them that I'm already going out with you and that I want them to meet you."

I stared at Tezuka's back. I was slightly confused because of the sudden rush of emotions trying to overpower each other. I felt happy that I was Tezuka's first choice but at the same time sad because we weren't really going out. I also felt excited that I got to meet his parents and that I get to spend time with Tezuka but I also felt apprehensive. As these contradicting feelings battled for dominance I noticed that Tezuka wasn't in the room anymore and that he was probably sending the letter to his parents.

I sighed and looked up at the roof, the light blurring my vision. What's done is done, now I just have to make sure Tezuka doesn't find out how I feel about him. I took a deep breath and walked into my bedroom. Better start packing for the trip to Tezuka's parents house before I get scolded by Tezuka.


End file.
